At Last, A Happy Ending!
by Anime Princess
Summary: After stopping in Rome, Sinbad finds a missing crew memeber. Unfortunately, greedy men want her too. Will Sinbad be able to help her? What's this! She's knows Bryn too! Will Bryn regain her memory and powers with her help? Complete!


_**At Last A Happy Ending!**_

**by Anime Princess**

**Author's note: got the idea from AoS Season Three's When in Rome. **

**As the sun vanished under the sea, Sinbad, who was perched on the railing of the bow silently watched as the ancient land of the Rome, came into view. **

**A voice from behind announced, "Sinbad, we'll be docking in thirty minutes." **

**Sinbad turned to his right, and saw it was Doubar. **

**He said softly, "Thank-you big brother." **

**"Sinbad....will you please tell me what's bothin' you?" **

**"What's bothin' me? WHAT'S BOTHERIN' ME!!?? Well, Doubar since you have so easily forgotten as well as the whole crew...today is the second anniversary of Maeve's disappearance." **

**"The second...."he whispered as his face went white. **

**"Yes, and nobody remembered but me and Dermott. Gee...does this sound familiar?" he asked sarcastically thinking about the year before too. **

**"Now wait just a minute! Sinbad...I miss Maeve just as much as you do but..." **

**Sinbad completed with a growl, "But you just seem to be able to forget about her, so you don't feel guilty that we haven't found her yet." **

**From the stern and aft sides of the ship, Firouz, Rongar, and Bryn with Dermott perched on her arm came into their peripheral vision.**

**"Well, well, well...looks like the other two have come to cheer me up too," Commented Sinbad sarcastically, "but it won't work, so don't try." **

**Suddenly Dermott flapped his wings in alarm. **

**He looked deep into the hawks eyes and heard, **_**'Don't worry about Maeve, Sinbad. She's closer to you than you realize.' **_

**"Sinbad are you all right?" asked Bryn cautiously. **

**Sinbad shook his head to clear it, and looked at the hawk with confusion in his eyes. **

**He replied with a tiny grin to appease their worry and slightly hurt feelings, "Yea, I'm fine. Let's go." **

**The rest sighed in relief because he wasn't going to snap at them for their lapse in memory. **

**It wasn't that they meant to forget what today was, it was just that Sinbad had silently outlawed the mentioning of the Celtic woman at all, and they as a whole tried not to think of her as well. **

**As painful as it was for Sinbad to lose her to the storm and then to DimDim's magic, it was just as painful for them too. **

**Maeve had a special relationship with all the crew; Sinbad's was just the more passionate of the four's, which was easy to see no matter how hard and how long the two had tried to deny it.**

**Doubar leaned in and asked in a whisper, for he had recognized the slightly glazed look as one similar to the one Bryn wears and one Maeve had worn when they were chatting with the predator, "Hey, Bryn, what did Dermott do or tell Sinbad?" **

**Bryn's brows furrowed as she answered with a thoughtful frown on her lips, "I don't know. He blocked me from his thoughts. But I didn't know Sinbad could hear Dermott." **

**Firouz answered the unasked question as best as he could, "Well, he and Dermott have always had a close bond, I guess it's stronger now since they have been friends for almost three years now." **

**Bryn nodded, but she had her suspicions about her captain. **

**############################################### **

**The palace of the Emperor of Rome was as exquisite as it was opulent. Its walls were pure marble imported from Greece with the finest masons and artists working on different rooms nearly every hour on everyday. The walls and the floors were engraved with gold leaf and depicted many scenes of the ancient Gods and Goddess. The stairs were covered in rich, thick emperor purple carpets that echoed the walls with golden needlework depicting the 'new' Caesar's victory over his enemies.**

**Never minding the fact that he had none to speak of.**

**The Emperor was a descendant of the Great Caesar, and he wanted his palace to represent to the people of Rome and far beyond its natural borders that the age of 'Caesar the Great' would soon be upon them once more. **

**It didn't matter that he hadn't the money or the national income to pay for it or the labor; he simply wanted the luxury and wealth. He felt it was owed to him as Caesar's last bloodline heir.**

**In the grand hall, echoed off the legendary descriptions of King Priam of Troy's Grand Hall, Caesar sat in the throne room and waited for his newest prisoner to arrive. **

**"Well, well, well, she is a beauty." He commented as three heavily armed soldiers dropped the unconscious woman on the ground. Her hair was as red as the dusk sun and her skin as golden as the noonday light. **

**He knew she'd make an excellent addition to his growing harem. Whether or not she wanted to join, wasn't his concern; to him she was only an acquisition of more wealth and power. The rumors of her sorcery were an added bonus as impregnating her would beget him an heir that would be unstoppable!**

**He stood from his pure white marble throne inlayed with gold vines and rubies, sapphires, and amethysts, he commanded with lust growing in his eyes and a hand running through the red curls, "Leave her."**

**################################################ **

**While Doubar and the others went to a local tavern, Sinbad and Dermott, who was perched on his rainbow bracelet, were walking to the palace to greet Caesar. **

**Suddenly Sinbad's bracelet started glowing softly, but with more intensity and warmth. **

**"Dermott??? Why is my bracelet glowing?"**

'_**I do not know Sinbad; I do not feel the bracelet's power reaching out towards another like when yours and Bryn's do on occasion, but…'**_

"…**but what?"**

'…_**but I do sense a familiar presence that is being muted somehow…'**_

**As Sinbad squinted through his lashes towards the glowing bracelet, he asked anxiously for this person whomever he or she was, was very powerful, "Who is it Dermott?" **

'**I don't know…'**

**The hawk was concerned. He felt like he should recognize this presence. He knew he had felt it before; but where was the question. It felt powerful but good; like Master DimDim or Caipra, but at the same time it felt more alive and more vibrant and dangerous than the elders' powers over water and air.**

**Once inside the palace gates, Sinbad was greeted by Hophfur, Caesar's nephew. He had curly red hair and a fair complexion. Quite different from the dark hared and olive tones skins of most Romans less they were noble women, which he was not. **

**"Greeting Captain Sinbad. Caesar is waiting for you in the Main Hall. Follow me, if you would?" **

**Sinbad nodded, and followed. Suddenly his bracelet started glowing again, only this time brighter than ever, and it burned his wrist. Since it hurt so much, he balled up his fists, and bit his tongue.**

**He now, more than ever, determined to figure out the mystery of the Rainbow Bracelets. **

******* **

**Inside the Main Hall, Maeve was beginning to wake up, and found herself laying on a pile of satin pillows with a toga-like white satin shift covering her form yet revealing pretty much every secret her body had to hide. **

**A husky voice came from her right side, "Ah, good of you to have awaken, my dear." **

**Maeve found herself staring into glazed green eyes and a flushed face, and she demanded heatedly as she stood up quickly and put room between her and the aroused man in front of her, "Who are you? Why am I here?"**

**"Now, now, no need to get aggressive. My name is Caesar and you're here because I wanted you here." **

**Before she could answer or cover up her nearly full exposure, a man walked in and announced, "My Lord, Captain Sinbad is here to speak to you." **

**"Oh yes, I forgot about his visit, but let him in." replied Caesar as he turned to his new playmate, and noticed her eyes sparkling brightly.**

**If he didn't know any better, he would have thought that his new harem-lady knew this seafaring scoundrel. **

**"Sinbad..." she whispered in disbelief. **

**Not a second later, the large marble doors, carved with the images of the different moon phases were shoved open and gave up the secret of the visitor.**

**When Sinbad cast his gaze about him, in an unconscious move to determine his safety levels in this new place, his eyes immediately zeroed in on the woman he had been searching for, for the last two years.**

**Dermott immediately flew to her. She raised her left arm and Dermott sat there. **

_**'Sister, are you back for good now?' **_

_**'Yes brother I am.' **_

_**'Sinbad will be ecstatic to hear that.' **_

_**'What? Why?' **_

_**'He has been nothing but short of an seaslug these two years.' **_

_**'Oh why is that?' **_

_**'He's missed you terribly. He's changed for the worst these past two years. I think a part of him died the day you left.' **_

**"Oh Sinbad..." she whispered forgetting to use her thought speak. **

**Sinbad marched straight past the Caesar, completely ignoring him, and whispered reverently as he placed a gentle hand upon her cheek, "Maeve..." **

**He picked her up and spun her around. Dermott, who still perched on her arm, flew to a post nearby screeching at them in annoyance. **

**"Sinbad! Put me down!" she squealed in delight. **

**While laughing, Sinbad put her down, but didn't let her go. Forgetting totally that Caesar was in the room, he pulled her to him, and kissed her until they were both breathless. **

**Since she didn't know he was going to kiss her, she broke the kiss first because she was out of breath. **

**"Well, hello to you too." She whispered as she gazed into his once again sea blue eyes. **

**"Excuse me!" exclaimed Caesar as he put himself directly in between the two lovers. **

**He didn't appreciate the fact that this man had tasted his newly won merchandize before her had. After all, it wasn't nearly as fun playing with an unconscious woman as it was playing with an awakened one chained to his bed screaming for either more pleasure or mercy.**

**He loved either one.**

**"Um...sorry..." mumbled Sinbad embarrassed that he was caught kissing Maeve. **

**Maeve on the other hand was just plain furious! First he brought her to him against her will, then he broke up her reunion with Sinbad, and now he deliberately placed himself between them so they couldn't be together. **

**"Oh that's it!" she exclaimed as she closed her eyes and willed her magic to the all mighty Roman emperor. **

**Surprised Caesar reincarnated found himself twenty feet in the air and suspended there. **

**"Maeve! Your powers..." **

**"I'm back for good. I have mastered the white arts." **

**Sinbad laughed and said as he grabbed her hand in an unconscious effort to keep her close to him, "Come on, let's go meet the others. Doubar probably has a search party out looking for me. I've been gone for over four hours and I told him I'd be back in two." **

**She shot back with a flirty grin, "Well then, where are they at? I'll get us there in a flash; literally." **

**Sinbad flashed her, his famous dimpled grin and answered, "The Golden Ship Yard." **

**She nodded her head, closed her eyes and gripped his hand while thinking about the tavern. She had never been there before, but all she had to do was focus on Doubar's rather robust aura. He simply screamed 'excitable child' no matter where he went.**

**################################################ **

**While waiting anxiously at their wooden table, Doubar and the others were worried about Sinbad; he had been missing for two hours now, and knowing him and his perchance for mischief the elder of the two sons of Mala was just about at his wits end. **

**Bryn said for what had to be the hundredth time, "I think it's about time we start looking for Sinbad." **

**Doubar replied reassuringly to the mysterious elemental sorceress, "Sinbad can take care of himself Bryn." **

**Though who he was really trying to reassure her or himself was another question entirely. **

**"Your right, I can take care of myself, but thanks for thinking about me." came a familiar tease. **

**The crew turned towards the voice and Doubar, Rongar and Firouz all felt their jaws hit the floor. **

**"Sinbad!" exclaimed Bryn as she hugged him tightly not seeing the woman behind him. **

**Surprised Sinbad stumbled back and fell to the ground with Bryn on top of him. Upon seeing an unfamiliar pair of female boots, Bryn jumped to her feet and took a step back to give herself some fighting space should the woman proved to be territorial of the sea captain.**

**Finally getting over their shock from seeing their old friend, Doubar and the others were at her side hugging her and kissing her cheeks and talking loudly. **

**After all the greetings, Maeve was finally able to talk to Bryn. **

**"Long time no see Bryn. How are you?" asked Maeve as she hugged the shocked woman. **

**Bryn replied with a whimsical air of desired knowledge, "Ah, I'm fine, but I'm sorry I don't remember you." **

**Maeve looked at her life long friend and asked, "What?" **

**Bryn answered with a furrowed brow, for she was trying to bring forth ANY memory at all connected to the red head in front of her, but like all the previous times before, Bryn came up empty, "I mean, ever since I got this bracelet, I haven't been able to remember my past. I remember a storm, awakening on a weird island with fruit in front of me, then being moved and captured by some natives on a completely different island and finally being saved by Sinbad." **

**"Always saving damsel's in distress, eh Sinbad?" asked Maeve as she nudged the sailor. **

**Sinbad smiled and replied, "Hardly! You and Bryn are hardly what I'd call damsels in distress!" **

**Maeve threw a mock glare in his direction, but soon smiled in sheer happiness. She was finally home with her family and closest friends, and she couldn't be happier. **

**Then the doors burst open and twenty or so men with swords and bows appeared and the head solider exclaimed, "We're here to take back the woman with the red hair back to Caesar." **

**Doubar stood up and yelled, "Oh yea! Well you can't have her!" **

**"We'll see about that." drawled the man as he motioned his men to attack. **

**Soon the Nomad crew was engaged in battle. **

**Doubar, slammed two head together while saying, "Like I always say..." **

**Firouz ended as he punched the third man unconscious, "Two heads are better than one!" **

**The two men turned towards the smell of fire and saw Bryn shoot down two men with her eye bolts, and watched Maeve knocked down three with a glowing table and a swish of her hand. **

**The leader mumbled a spell into a crystal ball, and the crew watched horrified as the two women fell to the ground screaming in pain. **

**Sinbad and the others were at their side immediately. **

**"What did you do to them?" demanded Sinbad angrily as he drew his sword and advanced to the leader. **

**The man smirked and waved his hand. He, the rest of his men, and the sorceress' vanished in a black cold mist that left a chilly breeze that ran down each man's back threateningly. **

**################################################ **

**In the dark and dank palace dungeon, Maeve and Bryn woke up with two head spitting headaches. **

**"Oh, my head." Moaned Bryn as she opened her eyes. **

**"Hey, Bryn are you all right?" came a soft but concerned voice to her left. **

**Bryn turned her head to the left and peered into the darkness and answered, "Yea, I'm fine. You?" **

**"I've been awake for awhile now, but I'm fine. We need to get out of here Bryn. Do you remember how to bust chains?" asked Maeve hopefully. **

**Bryn closed her eyes warily and replied with a tired sigh, "No I don't. Though I wish I could. It would really help when we get into sticky situations." **

**Maeve laughed despite the circumstances and said, "You know what? No matter where I go, or no matter who I meet, I always end up in trouble somehow." **

**Bryn couldn't help but laugh to as she said, "I know what you mean. I might be able to hold my own, but I always seem to be captured by some lust crazed man who wants me for his own uses." **

**Maeve said encouragingly, "Me too, well....since you don't remember how to bust chains, I'll help you remember." **

**Bryn smiled into the darkness and said, "Teach me." **

**"All right, well, close your eyes and focus your powers on the chains. Imagine them breaking off and..." **

**"And?" asked Bryn while her eyes were closed. **

**"Shh..." Was the answer. **

**"Well, well, well, if it isn't my beautiful new harem-lady who disappeared on me, and oh...she brought a friend too. My, my, my...aren't you both pretty things?" he asked as he caressed Bryn's cheek and roughly kissed her lips. **

**It was all she could do but not kick the horrible man where it hurt. Unfortunately, she and Maeve couldn't be separated if they wanted to escape, so she reluctantly allowed the kiss. **

**Then he turned to Maeve. He put his hands in her hair and pulled her to him for a kiss. He smiled smugly at her, and saw her eyes burn with fire as he kissed her lips possessively and managed to nip at her neck in a mean tease. **

**He grinned evilly and lustily at them and as made an obvious shift of himself through his loin cloth, he growled out in excitement, "I'll be back for you two in an hour or two, so don't worry my loves. I just need to get you some new closes. We cannot have the future Empresses of Rome wearing rags now can we?" **

**Then he exited the dungeon.**

**Maeve and Bryn couldn't prevent the shivers of revulsion that rolled down their backs at the thought of their all too soon 'futures-to-be'. **

**################################################ **

**When Sinbad awoke from unconsciousness, he found that he was all alone in a dark cell. Tiny drips of water splashed him on the forehead and he shivered with internal chills.**

_**'He must have separated us.'**_** He concluded angrily. **

_**'Now how am I going to get out of here?'**_** he asked himself trying to think. **

**##################################################### **

**Because of the tight chains around her wrists, Maeve rubbed the soothingly as she said promptly, "Okay...time to bust out of here." **

**"Right." Agreed Bryn as she stretched her tight muscles. **

**Whispered Maeve as she simply placed the chains on her wrists but didn't lock them, "Shhh..."**

**Emperor Caesar, the 'Great' had returned and asked with a large smug grin on his lips, "Are you two ready to become my ever loyal wives?" **

**"No, but do we really have a choice?" asked Maeve hotly. **

**"No not really. Follow me." he ordered as he walked into a big hallway. **

**As much as they wanted to knock his lights out, they followed quietly. They still had to find out what had happened to their male friends. **

_**'Hey Eve...what's your plan?'**_** asked Bryn through her mind voice. **

**Maeve pointed back though telepathy, **_**'Bri, why do you think I have a plan? Why am I the one whose suppose to have them? Your allowed to a plan or two to ya know.' **_

_**'I…HEY! I called you Eve, and you called me Bri! We haven't called each other that since we were fifteen.' **_

_**'You're right! You're remembering too! Well...' **_

**"Here we are, I'll send some servant girls to you to help you get ready for tonight's big party. Oh and I'll have a surprise for you two as well." Said Caesar as he ushered them inside. **

**No sooner had he left did six servant girls arrive. Two had dresses in their arms and the other four had hair things and perfumes. **

**"Miladies, which dresses will you wear tonight?" ask the first servant girl. **

**Maeve and Bryn looked at each other as Maeve said, "I'll take the emerald green one." **

**Bryn also said, "I'll take the light blue one." **

**The first servant girl answered as the other five began to remove the sorceress' clothes, "Yes Miladies."**

**################################################ **

**The Emperor held up his flute of grape wine, looked through it thoughtfully, and asked slyly, "Captain Anderah, what do think of an execution for tonight's entertainment?" **

**The man answered with a delighted grin, for he loved to hand out pain to those who have more than him in life, "I think we should have one. It's been only...two days since our last one." **

**Caesar nodded in satisfaction and added as he stood up and waved the scantily clad slave girl away from her dance on his lap, he wanted his sexually gratification to happen with his new brides that night and not before, "Very well, but, make it a multiple execution." **

**"Yes sir." he answered as he headed towards the dungeon to retrieve Sinbad and the others. **

**################################################**

**Sinbad, who had almost got his hands free from his chains, saw the door to his cell open up and he stopped what he was doing. **

**"You...come with us." The guard ordered as he watched his men unchain the sailor and tie his hands together. **

**################################################ **

**Caesar watched with a delighted grin as his guards dragged the sailor over to his crewmen and chained him up to the wall that held special rings for just such an occasion, "Ah Sinbad, so glad you could join us for the party." **

**Never minding his own peril upon the executioner's block, Sinbad demanded, "Where is Maeve and Bryn, Caesar?" **

**"Don't worry, I'll take good care of your girlfriends Sinbad, right my lovely fiancées?" said Caesar as he opened the main doors. **

**Maeve and Bryn walked out into the main hall and gasped once they saw what their surprise was. **

**"SINBAD!" they both yelled in surprise. **

**"Maeve...Bryn...your all right!" exclaimed Sinbad relieved even as his wrists were being locked down and a leather strap was being locked in place on his chest. **

**Maeve demanded with a fireball growing hotly in her hands, "Let them go Caesar." **

**"If you hurt me, my guards will kill Sinbad and the others. Do you want to be the cause that?" asked Caesar smugly. **

**Maeve let her magic dwindle, but didn't stop glaring at Rome's ruler with hatred in her eyes and face. **

'_**Eve…couldn't we combine our powers and be finally rid of Caesar?' **_

'_**Probably, Bri, do you remember how to make gates?' **_

'_**Concentrate on the door in the fabric of space, of where you want to go, and teleporting the persons who are going through the portal…right?' **_

**Maeve flashed her a large smug smile and no one missed it. **

**Sinbad and his crew all looked at one another thinking, **_**'What are they going to do?'**_

"**Caesar," began Bryn, "we have a proposition to ask you." **

**Intrigued the Emperor asked the raven haired sorceress, "Yes?" **

**Bryn ended with a seductive smile and heated eyes, "If I marry you, will you let Sinbad and the others go?" **

"**Well…" **

**Maeve added with a mental eye roll and a sexy, naughty grin, "And I'll be your mistress." **

**Sinbad had enough of this! **

**He kicked the executioner away from him, with his unchained hand reached for his boot dagger which laid ten feet away, and said as he broke the lock on the other chain, "NO! Maeve! Bryn! There is no way that I'm going to let you two do that!" **

**Maeve and Bryn looked at each other Bryn thought, **_**'A change in plans?' **_

'**Slightly.' Maeve agreed as her hands began glowing. **

**Bryn nodded and followed suit, but her eyes glowed the same color and surprisingly two portals appeared. But before the sorceress' could do anything thirty guards appeared and attacked the crew. **

**Maeve and Bryn waved their hands and watched as swords materialized in their hands and the chains fell off the others. **

**Sinbad stared shocked at Bryn. **

'_**How can she do that?!' **_

'_**Sinbad…battle!'**_** exclaimed Maeve through thoughts. **

**Sinbad looked up just in time to block a sword aimed at his head. **

**Suddenly four rock giants appeared too. **

"**Maeve! Bryn! We've got company!" exclaimed Doubar as he pointed to the rock heads heading in their direction. **

**The sorceress' turned to the giants and focused their powers on them. The first two glowed brightly with the colors of light blue and light yellow, and crumbled to the ground in a pile of rocks. **

**The second two moved away from each other, heading in two different directions, and circled the small group on both sides. **

**But Maeve and Bryn were ready. **

**They raised their hands and shot lighting out of their finger tips. The rock giants exploded into nothing but dust. **

**Doubar exclaimed happily as he tossed an armored man to the ground and smashed another in the face, breaking his nose in the process, "Way to go Lass! Little One! But we need some help here!"**

**Bryn and Maeve spun around and simultaneously chanted, **

"**Those who fight, **

**Those fight for the night, **

**Stop with a fright, **

**And run away into the night's dark light!" **

**All of a sudden, every soldier, who were attacking the crew; all thirty of them dropped their swords like they didn't know how to use them and ran away fear clear in their wild eyes.**

**Sinbad who was engaged in battle with Caesar saw the two sorceresses' get rid of the warriors and commented, "Your going to be defeated ya know." **

"**We'll see about that Captain." Drawled Caesar as he yelled, "Denarius! Come to me!" **

**Startled Sinbad turned and saw a black mist appear and deposit a man dressed in all black. **

**Just seeing him sent chills up his spine. **

"**Denarius, destroy these two women! It's a pity really, they are both so beautiful; your one lucky man Sinbad, but I'm afraid that your luck has just ran out." **

"**A lot of people have said that to me, and I always win the fight." Replied Sinbad parrying the bow with easy grace and skill. **

"**Well, well, well two little peasant witches wish to fight with the Master of Black Magic do they..? It'll will be my pleasure and your doom." **

**Maeve and Bryn didn't reply. Instead they powered up, and to deceive the sorcerer, they hid most of their power deep within them.**

**Deception, even for a good Mage, was a wonderful skill to have. **

**It through off many enemies and competitors. **

"**Ha! Your power levels are so weak I could destroy you both in an instant!" **

**While her eyes began glowing she commented, "Haven't you ever heard of the saying, 'never underestimate your opponent'?" **

"**I have, but I'm not going to underestimate you two." He replied sarcastically as he raised his hand and black lighting shot out and hit Maeve head on. **

**She flinched for an instant and raised a light blue shield around her and retaliated with her own powers. **

"**YEOW!!!!" he cried in pain. **

"**You'll pay for that!" he cried angrily as he sent another blast in the two's direction, but this time the lighting hit Bryn. **

**She stumbled back and said, "Not bad." **

**This angered Denarius even more. **

**Outraged he raised his hand and a black fireball appeared, and he threw it at the two. **

**Maeve carelessly waved her hand to the side, and watched the fireball veer of course and crash into a wall, effectively destroying it and all that was hanging from it. **

"**Hun….?" He wondered out loud. **

"**I told you never underestimate your foe." Said Bryn as she reopened her eyes which were glowing brightly. **

**Suddenly a portal of white light appeared; a gust of strong winds blew by the evil man and sent him flying into the portal. Once he was through, it disappeared and Bryn's eyes went back to their normal amber hue. **

**################################################ **

**Surprised by the suddenly silence, Caesar quickly looked around and saw that he was defeated. **

**Sinbad raised an eyebrow and said, "Now, you can either let us go freely, or I can get my crew home in another…more painful way; which do you choose?" **

**The reincarnation of Julius Caesar knew that the pain wasn't going to be Sinbad's so he consented, "You may leave." **

**Sinbad nodded, sheathed his saber and joined the others who had gathered around the two women.**

**Sinbad hugged Bryn tightly and kissed Maeve thoroughly before he exclaimed, "Let's go home!" **

"**Hey Sinbad, can I get us home?" asked Bryn shyly. **

"**Sure but how…?" **

**Bryn's only answer was that her eyes lit up and a yellow orb of light surrounded them all. **

**The men were amazed as they wondered softly out loud and lightly touched the light's surface. It was warm and kind-of squishy feeling.**

**Before he could ask how she had accomplished this…**

"**Sinbad!" they all exclaimed but Rongar, but he was at his friend's side just a quickly as the others were. **

**That's when they saw the knife embedded in Sinbad's back. **

**Maeve and Bryn turned back to the fallen Emperor, and saw his eyes gleaming with victory as he said, "Nobody beats me! Especially pheasants!" **

**Maeve and Bryn looked at one another and nodded. **

**They raised their hands in the air and chanted, **

"**From Earth you came, **

**To limbo you will go, **

**As you burn up in flames, **

**Into the portal you will go!" **

**A portal of appeared and a gust of wind sent the ruler of Rome flying. After Maeve and Bryn were done with Caesar they ran back to Sinbad.**

'_**Eve…couldn't we combine our powers and heal his wounds?' **_

'_**We could give it a try Bri. We've got nothing to lose.' **_

'_**Besides Sinbad.'**_** Thought Bryn pointing to the fallen sailor. **

"**I didn't mean it like that!" exclaimed Maeve glaring at Bryn. **

**Bryn just shrugged her shoulders and the guys looked at the two with confusion written across their faces. **

**Bryn ordered as her hands began to glow, "Doubar…hold Sinbad up in a sitting position."**

"**Why?" asked the gently giant, but did as the raven hared sorceress asked. **

"**We're going to try and heal Sinbad." Explained Maeve as she placed her now softly glowing hands on the sailor's chest. **

**Bryn didn't respond; but she placed her hands on the open wound. Suddenly the captain was surrounded by the soft glows of Maeve and Bryn's powers. **

**After about thirty minutes they released him and watched his eyes flutter open. **

"**Sinbad!" Maeve exclaimed as she hugged him tightly and kissed him. **

"**Wha, what happened?" asked Sinbad still getting over the kiss. **

"**The last thing I remember was telling Bryn that it was okay for her to use her powers to get us home." **

**As his friends finished telling him what had happened, he turned to the two women and said, "Thank you both very much. Bryn, would you like to do the honors, again?" **

**Bryn's eyes shone brightly and the orb appeared around them once more. The small band of sailors, friends, crew mates, and family floated through the air ready to set sail on the high tide. **

**Once back on board the Nomad, after Sinbad gave the orders to head out, and as everyone joined him at the tiller Sinbad exclaimed, "AT LAST, A HAPPY ENDING!"**


End file.
